Graduation: A NEO Rode- Part 1
by Gwen Black and Ambur Lupin
Summary: Well... The NEO Senshi are finally meeting there match: The Original scouts.


Well… Here we are. Another story!! I hate myself for writing so many stories and being unable to finish them. That's my problem. Of course: I own nothing except Melissa, Gwen, Amber, Charley, Jackie, Nadine, Katy, Annie, Jayne, Jacob, Adron, Ben, Scooter, Alex, Sam, Patrick, Danny, and TJ. Please don't yell at me for using this as an excuse for being a horrible writer ^^;. Please enjoy the fic and one more note: Please, Don't Feed the Muses!   
  
Now to the fic:  
P.S. I don't own the song, yata, yata, yata, and so on so forth.   
Graduation: A New Beginning  
Chapter 1: Crash and Burn  
  
  
"Amber. Hurry up! We're going to be late...Again!" Gwen Zan yelled loudly as she messed around with her hair. She continued to pace the floor as she thought about what was going on in her mind. She had to tell Amber that she was going to tell the teachers who and what she thought they were. She was wearing her best dress, and, though, she knew she was going to mess it up, she didn't care. All she consciously cared about was the fact that she was nervious...and that she had been deadly sick and not been affected by it at all. This is what bothered her most. Now past the tornado disaster that had happened only about a year ago, she still couldn't help but miss the old high school. And what was worse, she had been diagnosed positive with heart cancer. It was supposed to kill her...9 months ago.  
Now that she knew that she was fine, she couldn't help but wonder: Why her? Why then? She had almost lost her school in another tornado during school a week ago. Now that was freaky. But...She couldn't stop thinking about how well she could put up with disasters. Finally ready, her and Amber headed out for their last day of school and graduation into junior high school. Today was the last day for them, the NEO Scouts and Princes, to come to Ellicott School. They were finally reaching their goal: To go to Japan and hopefully make friends with the original scouts...they only hoped. The original scouts had already been visited by the Youngage scouts and it hadn't gone to well. Kari, Usagi's past sister, had gotten wiped and almost killed in one battle between the scouts.  
Now, they hoped, that Hotaru was good, they could maybe make peace...but not for sure. They still had to research it and hopefully come up with answers. Well...that's what Danny said, at least. When they got to school, they would have to ask him if he had any news, but for right now they had to deal with a greater matter: The yomas they saw around the school on Thursday. They weren't aloud out of the party area because more than half of the school saw the yomas. They had fought one off that had been headed towards the school's main building but there were a lot more in that area. They finally made it to the bus stop and began to look around for Annie, Melissa, Charley, and Jackie. Once they found them, they immediately went to them and began to talk about what they were going to do for the thing in Japan.  
"So...are the tickets bought yet? We have to be out of the USA before next Friday or the hotel will cancel our reservations," Annie said as Gwen looked nervously around.   
"Yeah...everyone have their bags packed? The flight is set for this coming Monday. We have to give Sam, Patrick and them their tickets and information today or we won't be able to all go," Gwen said as she glanced around again. Everyone nodded and then Amber asked nervously,   
"Did everyone transform this morning so we can be ready for any yoma attacks? I did as did Gwen. We just threw our cloths over our fokus." Everyone nodded and then looked around for TJ. He was talking to Philip and he also looked quite nervious about something. Gwen and the group walked towards the two boys and Gwen was the first to speak.  
"Well, well, well. TJ, do you have a new boyfriend? That's nice. Just stop by my house this afternoon so you can pick up the 411 on the trip. Got it? Good. Okay. Good luck on your relation ship!" With that Gwen and the others went to the bus, which had come while they had been talking. They got on and ran to the TV in the back of it. This was a special bus that Gwen had so thoughtfully created so they would have some fun while they were riding the bus. There were a couple of replicaters, computers, TVs, Playstaitons, fridges, and a whole bunch of toys for the little kids. There were all the games imagined for the Playstation.  
They turned the TV on and began to watch the news. Of course, Ellicott had made headlines because of the Tornado that had almost ripped the school apart... But, in all miracles, 18 people had stopped it.  
"And once more, the tornado had raged through this little town on Friday evening. 18 people were reported wearing a suite that hasn't been seen anywhere before except in Tokyo, Japan. Reporters say that this could be a relief on crime in the Colorado area. These 18 people are known as the Sailor Senshi. We will have more news about them later. Now for the sports, John..." The News reporter had said. Annie grinned and thought about the wonders of becoming famous like the Senshi in Japan. They all had heard many stories from Jayne and Gwen from when they had gone that one short week last summer. Usagi, the leader of the scouts, also known as Senshi, hadn't been so nice to them when they had first met. Gwen had met Rei-chan in her temple and Makoto-chan in the park. Jayne had met Minako-chan and Usagi at the park also but on different terms. Gwen and Jayne had come back with 9 little cards, two of which were theirs.   
On each card, there was a stone and a wolf. When they had each said the stones, the had all gotten their partners: The Crystal Wolves. When they, the Senshi, had transformed, the wolves had become the Crystal scouts, crystal being the leader.  
" So...they know about us now...I still can't believe that we stopped that Tornado...I mean, c'mon. It's purely impossible for a natural human being-" Gwen cut in Amber's sentence.  
"Of coarse not. We're not normal humans. We're Senshi that used to live on the moon. And if there are more of us we should find them and teach them the ways we learned to use our powers. Especially now since we're at full power. Jayne and I had no chance against the nine scouts let alone the Yomas. The Yomas are bad enough but...We have to be strong. We can't let the normal scouts get in our path to our training." Gwen said this with a deep sigh afterwards. It had been along time since she had said something like that. She had said that to Hotaru when she had attacked by the normal scouts, though it had been different wording. Jayne had been soft to her cousin and Usagi but Gwen had had no mercy for them especially since they had been the ones who had been attacked not the normal scouts.  
"Well… We can talk about this later. We need to take note that there are people watching and listening to us right now...well not really but we have to be careful. That's what started this mess with the scouts in Japan. We weren't careful. You know that as well as I do, Gwen, " Jayne's voice sounded behind them. They all turned around and saw Jayne standing with her little brother and prince of Venus Ben. They all stood and smiled at Jayne and Ben for being there. Now they truly were at full strength...Well, at least inner NEO Senshi wise. It was only Gwen and Melissa for the outers right now until they got to school. THEN they would truly be at full power. The bus driver finally started up the bus and they were off to school. After about a 10-minute ride, they got to the Jr. High and High School and Elementary school. After dropping off the Elementary students that had been riding across the street from the high school, they went to the school across the street from it. Gwen looked out the window and smiled. The rest of the princes and Senshi were there. Finally, they could go down the final rode: Graduation and Evolution of their powers. The world could finally have peace...Finally...True World Peace: Senshi wise and World wise.  
  
End First Chapter.  
Well, how do you like it? Please E-mail me with comments (and flames) at:  
TakariandGotomon@AOL.com  
Thanks a bunch!! Oh and one more thing to tell you: At the end of each part (I don't know how many there will be yet), I will put the songs that I used in all four chapters. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please email me...Please...I need your reviews (e-mails, whatever) before I can write the next one. I need at least 5 . .   



End file.
